Reunion
by Lucy0412
Summary: Ryuuki is finally a proper emperor, but the last time he has seen Shuurei was ten years ago before she left the palace. What will be the reason for their reunion? Ryuuki X Shuurei It's my first fanfic please read
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiunkoku Monogatari

**_Reunion_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**Shuurei's point of view**

Today is her son's 10th birthday. Thant means ten years away from the one she loved and will love all her life till the end.

_Flashback_

_"Your ladyship why are you still up this late at night?" Seiran asked when he saw Shuurei make her way through the garden. It was late and she should be asleep in her chamber._

_"Seiran you scared me…" answered Shuurei pretending that she didn't hear the question._

_"I apologize for that, but why are you not in your chamber? "Seiran asked again_

_"…"_

_"Your ladyship you can trust me whit your secrets "_

_"I'm planning to leave the palace…" She responded with a silent whisper that Seiran could barely hear._

_"Your ladyship may I come with you, but I have one request – Can you tell me why you're leaving?" _

_End of flashback_

While Shurei was in the daze Shoto came into the room and sat down on his bed next to his mother. He was starting to resemble his father more day by day. He looked like his father a lot already. Shoto looked so similar to her one and only true love…

**Shoto's point of view**

Shoto's mother was the most beautiful woman in little town in the mountains where they lived. Many women were jealous of her beauty so they used to say to him that his dad isn't his real dad and things like that. Trying to hurt him because they couldn't hurt his mother. But Shoto was already used to that kind of gossip so he didn't pay attention to it.

Shoto looked at the sky. It was already getting dar hence he should go home. Today was his 10th birthday and when he was home earlier today his mother looked to him with such sad eyes that he decided to stay outside all the rest of the day.

* * *

When Shoto came back he heard his mom and dad talking. He decided to go to his room very silently and not disturb them.  
"Your ladyship why are you so sad today? It seems that you're always in the daze" Seiran asked Shuurei. Somehow Shoto could never understand why his father called his mother _her ladyship_ when he would hear them talking when they thought they were alone  
"Every year Shoto becomes more and more like his father… The fact that he is _that man's_ son may put him in a lot of danger." Shuurei whispered sadly. " Year by year he will look more and more like _him. _People that know him will recognize the resemblance immediately…."

Shoto couldn't listen to it anymore. He silently ran to his room so his parents wouldn't notice him. Suddenly it all became clear. Things like _'why his parents slept in separate rooms'_ and _'why he looked nothing like his father'_ and many other questions that he had about his family. Only question that was bothering him now was _'who is his real father'_.  
His mother said he looked very similar to him and that it will bring him a lot of trouble _'Was that man that dangerous that his mother didn't even want to mention his name? Maybe it would be better for him not to know his father?' _as new questions arose about his real father curiosity took him over. Shoto decided to find out about person that his mother refers to as _that man_. Few days ago he begged his mother to let him make surprise visit to his grandfather who lives in Kiyou so when he'll get there Shoto will surely find out who his father is. After all Kiyou is imperial city of Saiunkoku if the man is so well-known that being similar to him could bring Shoto danger there must be someone who'll know about him there.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiunkoku Monogatari

**_Chapter 2_**

**Ryuuki's point of view**

Like every other evening he was sitting in front of his desk doing paper work. Now Ryuuki was the emperor that Shuurei wanted him to be, but it was already ten years since he saw her. Ten years without the one he loved with all his heart. Maybe he was an idiot that he still believed that even after ten years she'll come back to him one day. This is only thing that hasn't changed about him in all this time.

Ryuuki was no longer a cheerful person he used to be. He completely changed after Shuurei with Seiran disappeared. Even though he had Shuuei and Kouyuu without Shuurei he felt lonely. He didn't even know why she left him.  
Because Shuurei left in the middle of the night no one noticed her leaving, but next morning when one of the maids found Shuurei missing from her he was in despair. First thing that came to his mind at the time was that she was kidnapped and soon people who abducted will ask for ransom. But there wasn't any signs of struggle and her clothes, the ones that she brought from her home, were missing. After saying to Shouka that Shuurei disappeared he didn't seem surprised like he knew long ago that this would happen. Ryuuki had no choice but to believe she left the palace on her own accord and that hurt him. The thought that Shuurei decided to leave him was very painful even now.

After Shuurei left he didn't marry any other girl, the thought that she should be replaced by other was beyond him.

**Shoto's point of view**

It wasn't easy for Shoto to lie to his parents. He usually told everything to them, but this was a secret he wasn't supposed to know. And it would be easier for him not to know.

"Shoto are you not feeling well? You look pale and daze of a lot lately, maybe we should stay at home and as father to come by when he'll be able to…" His mother voiced her opinion when they were packing.

" Mom don't worry it's nothing I'm just thinking about something a lot lately. That's all" Shoto responded with a smile. His mother always worried about him at every step and that made lying to her even more hard.

"It's a girl isn't it?" she asked again

"…." Shoto blushed. It was such an embarrassing question to hear from his mother.

"I knew it" Shuurei started laughing "So who is she? Do I know her?"  
Shoto couldn't believe that his blush because of embarrassing question she mistaken as yes _'Well at least this way I can be in the daze the whole day and nor mother, nor father will find it strange'_

* * *

They were finally in Kiyou city. The place was unbelievably amazing. Shoto had heard that his mother and father grew up here, but for him it was the very first time being in a city that's that big. After all his grandfather would always be the one who comes to visit. He turned around to se his mother's eyes and soon wished that he would've stayed eyeing the city. Her eyes were full of sadness even though her face wore a fake smile. Shoto could always tell what person was feeling. He knew a trick that was very simple that everyone knew, but never used. _Face can put fake smiles, fake sadness any kind of mask person wanted to show others, but one's eyes never lies. Eyes are the window to one's soul hence you can see one's feelings'_ .The truth to finding out others feelings was that simple.

* * *

"Shoto would you like some tea?" His grandfather asked

"No, I'm not thirsty" Shoto knew better than drink tea his grandfather made. Mother said that even after ten years of living alone he still couldn't brew tea. It's already been few hours since his parent went shopping and they still haven't came back. Shoto was starting to get little worried. Then it hit him. _'It's perfect'_. His grandfather was bound to know who his real father was and now was perfect opportunity to ask him.

"Grandpa, will you tell me the truth if I ask you a question?" Shoto asked silently with serious face.

"Of course . What is it that you want to ask" Shouka replied

"…" Shoto couldn't find words to ask so he just silently watched his grandpa

"You're not going to be silent like that after you mentioned it?"

"I heard when my mom was talking to dad and she mentioned things like _my real father_…" he was cut of by Shouka.

"…And you want to know who he is, right?" this time Shouka's face was serious. Shoto couldn't believe how his grandfather changed after mentioning it. Shoto couldn't trust his voice so he just nodded.

"Sorry were late the crowd didn't for almost an hour some street performers distracted a lot of people who were going by in the street so we were stuck there" Shuurei slamed the door open before Shouka could even say a word to Shoto.

"Now, now Shuurei it's alright. After all the performance was quite interesting and we saw the whole thing" Seiran came into the room carrying few bigger bags. "Shoto come and help me with these bags" Seiran asked him

"Okay dad I'm coming" Shoto responded

"I hope you didn't drink tea that your grandfather made, did you?" Seiran silently asked the boy with concerned face when he was sure no one else would hear.

"Dad you know I'm not that stupid…" boy said resisting the need to roll his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiunkoku Monogatari

**_Chapter 3_**

**Shoto's point of view**

"Wake up, Shoto wake up…" Someone whispered over and over to him while Shoto still tried to sleep.

"Just… 5 more… minutes…." Shoto managed to say before he fell asleep again.

"Shoto wake up…" That someone shook him.

"Okay, okay…" annoyed Shoto said and finally woke up to see his that the one who woke him up was his grandfather.

"Remember yesterday you said you wanted to know who your real father is?" Shouka whispered the question.

"Yes, I remember saying that, so?" he replied.

"So yesterday I didn't have the chance to tell you who he is…but I think that it would be better for both of you too talk… So what do you think, would you like to meet your father?" When Shoto heard Shouka his eyes widened in surprise. _'I thought that he'll tell me who he is, but I never thought that grandpa will let even meet him'_

"But isn't my father dangerous?" Shoto asked _'I remember that my mother clearly said that looking like him will bring me lots of trouble'_

"Dangerous? Where did you heard that he's a nice guy if you're not his enemy" Shouka replied with a soft giggle "But if we're going you have to hurry up. Once your mother wakes up she won't let you meet him" I just nodded and started getting up from bed "Also put on fanciest clothes you got, okay?" grandpa added.

**Ryuuki's point of view**

Today he had no need to go to the court so Emperor occupied himself with one of the piles of paper work. He was afraid that if he didn't concentrate on something he'll start reminiscing about Shuurei once more. Reminiscing about her wouldn't be s bad if after that it wouldn't hurt so much that she's not here now.

"Your Majesty can I come in?" Ryuuki heard a familiar voice behind the door.

"Yes, come in Shouka" Ryuuki was glad hearing that voice. That voice was one of his closest friends.

"Could you come to the Royal Archives with me?" Ryuuki was surprised _'Did something happened in the Royal Archives? Or is it something that Shouka can't say here because a lot of people come through here hence even walls are not reliable enough?'_

"Of course, but what's the matter?" He asked interested  
"….." Shouka didn't answer. It seems walls here are not reliable enough after all

"Let's go, you can answer my questions when we reach archives" Ryuuki said with serious tone

* * *

When they reached the archives Ryuuki saw a small child about ten-year old asleep with book in his hands. He looked very familiar like he had seen him somewhere, but he couldn't remember where. Then suddenly it hit him. The boy looked exactly like him.

"Shouka what exactly all this means? Do you mean he's my…" Before Ryuuki could finish Shouka just nodded.

"But how?" It was all Ryuuki could say still in shock  
"I think about that you should with Shuurei… I brought him here because he wanted to know who his real father was" Shouka said calmly

"Why didn't you say anything about him earlier?" even though Ryuuki trembled with feeling inside it didn't reflect nether his voice, nor his face. It was one of those things that he learned in ten years.

"Shuurei asked me not to tell you about him… I don't know her reasons even if I asked she would never answer…"

"Uhhh, grandpa where are we? I already forgot where we were going…. You know I'm not a morning person… By the way I already forgot why you even woke me up that early in the morning …. I'm still so sleepy … I knew I shouldn't have stayed up the whole night touring the place…" sleepy boy said after he just woke up. " Grandpa who is that man next to you?"

"You really don't remember do you?" Shouka sighed "I should have known better than saying everything before you fell asleep again. Do you remember what question you asked me yesterday?" the little boy quietly stared at Ryuuki still quite puzzled. Ryuuki waited holding his breath until realization hit the little boy in front of him.

**Shoto's point of view**

_'Question I asked grandpa yesterday… What could it be'_ Shoto kept questioning himself. Usually he was fast with catching up, but when it came to him still sleepy he knew that it'll time. And then he remembered _'Of course that's the question I asked yesterday'_ Shoto mentally hit himself _'How could I forget…'_

"What's your name?" the man in front of me asked. He had the same eyes as Shoto the same golden eyes and the same blond hair. _'Some father…Does he know what good manners is?'_

"My name is Shoto Kou and yours?" He asked showing irritation in his voice and the man seemed to be stunned by Shoto's tone _'Looking at his face it seems I'm the first one to talk to him like that'_ he thought.

"I am Ryuuki Shi" Shoto was shocked _'Wait Ryuuki Shi? Shi as in imperial family…'_ Soon Shoto regained his composure _'Doesn't matter…Even if he is the Emperor he still is the cause for mother's sadness'_

"I'll leave you two alone, you have to discus a lot of things and I have things I need to do myself" After saying this his grandfather left. Shouto had many questions for Ryuuki, but the question he really wanted to ask was really simple.

"So what did you do that made mother leave you?" Shoto asked without hesitation

"I…. I don't know…." Ryuuki replied as his eyes grew distant just like his mother's when she remembers the past

"I don't believe you" Shoto said as he grew annoyed with the man in front of him. Even in his mind he couldn't think of him as his father. Shoto's father is Seiran it doesn't matter if he's not the real one. To Shoto his father will always be Seiran and the man in front of him just an idiot that hurt his mother.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiunkoku Monogatari

**_Chapter 4_**

**Maid's point of view**

_'Today's such a tiring day and it's still morning'_ one of the maids thought to herself while heading for the Royal Archives _'I still have to clean archives and the main hall…Both places are so huge it'll take me forever to clean it…'_

"Hey what's with that face?" maid walking next to her asked

"We won't be able to the archives till the sunset and just forget how huge the main hall is… We'll have to work through the night and I'm already tired" She answered sighing heavily.

"Now, don't be such a baby…. The five of us will be able to handle this and if you'll start to feel very sleepy then you'll take a nap. I'll cover for you, but you'll owe me…" the second maid replied.

"Wait I hear someone at the archives, maybe we should clean the main hall first and then clean the archives, to not disturb them…" the one who was going in front of them said.

"Don't worry it's probably just Master Shouka…" the one who silently trailed behind them said.

"Shhh…."silenced the other one and peaked to look who's there _'She won't let us leave without listening to what others are talking and won't let us go and disturb them…Just like I thought it's going to be a long and tiring day…'_ then her thoughts were cut off "It's His Majesty… He's talking with some kid that looks a lot like him…" As she peeked to take a look for herself she so that the girl was right. It was His Majesty talking to kid that looked exactly like him.

"I really don't know why she left… But how did you found out? I didn't even know…" His Majesty said with sad expression.

"I heard when mother was saying that" the boy replied with relaxed expression _'That kid's good. It looks like talking to the Emperor to him is every day occurrence'_ she thought to herself

"So that means you were eavesdropping …" His Majesty stated with a smile "You do know it's not nice to eavesdrop on somebody, don't you?"

"Shut it idiot!" the little boy who looked around ten years old blushed. "You may be my real father, but that doesn't mean I'll acknowledge you!" the child shouted, but the Emperor just chuckled at his reaction. _'Wait a minute…Wait a minute…Did that little boy just referred to His Majesty saying REAL FATHER?!'_

"About that, I have one request…" the Emperor's face became serious "Could you move to the palace and live with me?"

"You guys here listen to what they will talk about next, I'm going to tell about this everyone I'll find" said maid who was hiding next to her _'Well look at you…It's not surprise that your nickname is "the gossip lady"… And you still ask me why no one shares their secrets with you'_

**Ryuuki's point of view**

"Not in a hundred years" Shoto declined my offer in seconds. _'Well that was quick'_ Ryuuki thought as someone dashed into the archives panting heavily.  
"Your Majesty is it true?" One of court officials asked him "Is it true that you have a son?"

Ryuuki just nodded and said "But that is not your concern is it?" His face became emotionless mask.

"But Your Highness if it's true the child cannot leave the palace ground for he is the heir to the throne…" the court official paled more and more with every moment feeling Ryuuki's cold look on him. When Ryuuki turned to look at Shoto he was already gone.

**Shoto's point of view**

_'Like hell I'm gonna stay here. I'll just find grandpa and go home like nothing happened'_ Shoto was thinking to himself while running away _'I was very lucky I had a chance to escape…' _Shoto ran very successfully until he bumped into somebody.

"And what are you doing here?" the voice asked. As he looked up he saw two men in front of him. The one that he bumped into looked like he was a high standing official and he carried a sword.

"Shuuei who is it? Do you know him?" the second one asked. The second one didn't look as high and mighty as the first one, but non the les a high standing official.

"My name is Shoto Kou. I came here with my grandfather and got lost… Can you help me look for him?" Shoto said wearing mask of innocence _'Great! I'll be able to get out of here or find grandpa at least…Really I have such poor luck…All I wanted to do was know what kind of man is my father and ended up in this mess…'_

"You mean your grandfather is Shouka Kou?" the man with the sword asked him with surprised face

"Yes, could you help me find him? It's my first time in Kiyou city and I don't know how to get home…"

"Ohhh… I'm Shuuei Ran and the man beside me is Kouyuu Li. We know Shouka very well and if he left you alone means he's got something very important to do so I'll take you home, okay?" Shuuei offered kindly

* * *

_'How in the hell did this happened?! It seems that the news about my relationship with Ryuuki reached even the outer gate guards and I was caught…tch… I want to go home…'_ thought Shoto as he sat looked in chambers. It's already been two hours since he got caught and all he wanted to do was go back to his parents. It seems that Shuuei Ran wasn't surprised a bit when guard informed him about the situation, but you couldn't even begin to describe Kouyuu Li's reaction. He went so pale as soon as he heard it almost made Shoto burst with laughter.

"May I ask how is Shuurei doing?" asked Shuuei appearing from around the corner.

"Wha..?! How did you get here? I didn't even notice" Shoto asked in shock

"That's because you were in daze… So how is she doing?" the man asked again

"How do you know my mother?" Shoto answered to question asking question himself.

"Well she used to live here a long time ago and we were good friends…"

"My mother is fine… In the town we live in she's the most beautiful woman" Shoto answered. He couldn't understand why but he felt he could trust the man in front of him.

"That's good…" and then Shuuei's face got serious "You understand that now she will have to stay at the palace as well, right?"

"You mean mother's at the palace now?" Shoto's face lit up, he really wanted to see his mother, but then it hit him _'Wait mother will be forced to stay at palace just like I was few hours ago?'_ he thought to himself and his face saddened

"No, she's not here yet, but I'm sure that till the sunset she'll come for you…" Shuuei said seriously _'Is that the reason mother ran away from here? Because she wanted to be free?'_

* * *

Author's note: I don't know why, but while I was writing this chapter I listened to G Dragon - That XX all the time, while usually I can concentrate just on one thing at the time. But somehow I managed to sing the song along and write ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiunkoku Monogatari

**_Chapter 5 _**

**Shuurei's point of view**

Shuurei never thought she would come back here and now she was standing in front of the palace outer gates. _'I should have talked more carefully about matter regarding Ryuuki and Shoto…I never thought that one of the times he was eavesdropping he'll hear me saying that his real father is Ryuuki. I heard people at our town saying to him that Seiran wasn't his real father but he always ignored it…'_ Shuurei sighed heavily again. It's been ten years since she left the palace and Ryuuki already forgot her. _'I wouldn't be surprised if he's married again…No matter how much it may hurt for me I just hope that he's happy and that he'll let me and Shoto leave…'_ She sighed heavily again and asked outer gate guards to let her pass. _'First I'll go to archives…Father has some serious explaining to do'_

* * *

_'In all these years palace hasn't changed a lot…'_she thought after entering the archives _'Now all I need to do is find father in here…It looks like the archives are a bit bigger then I remember, but I bet that his favorite places of hiding stayed the same'_ Shuurei thought as she stepped around the corner and saw familiar figure of Ryuuki. Even though she was shocked to see him here she didn't show it in her face. Being an official all those years ago paid of with perfect emotionless mask that she put on at the same time she saw Ryuuki.

"Shuurei…" It was all the man in front of her could say before he stumbled down to his knees. Shuurei still stayed emotionless while watching even though the pain she felt was overwhelming her.

"Ryuuki I came to take Shoto back with me…" she watched as the words she said broke him down even more

"But why… Why did you leave?" Ryuuki whispered almost sobbing.

"I wanted Shoto to have a father that could pay attention to him. I wanted him to be free not bound by the palace walls." Shuurei answered still without no emotion in her voice.

"You mean you knew you were pregnant when you left?" still not trusting his legs to hold him Ryuuki asked

"I already knew for a month before I left." she giggled sadly "And I tried to tell you for the whole month I knew, but you never had time to listen to me. Then I left you a note saying about it, but you still didn't pay any attention… I knew it would've been easier for Shoto if he thought that his father was dead than knowing his father who had no time for him… I never thought that Seiran will come with me till he saw me running away and said he'll come with me" Shuurei finished her explanation.

**Ryuuki's point of view**

Shuurei stood in front of him emotionless even after his legs gave out and he couldn't stand anymore. A cruel beauty that didn't even begin to compare to other girls' beauty. No, she was not a girl anymore, but a woman. She was completely different person than Shuurei that he remembered. Now she was cold and calm looking into everything rationally. The hot head she used to be was gone. All that he could tell just after few minutes of talking with her. Ryuuki knew that she was never a cruel enough person to watch him suffer like that and stay cold minded. _'It's not her…It can't be her…This is just the mask of cold an emotionless face that she put on. That sad giggle she let out just few seconds ago showed her suffering…'_

Finally Ryuuki found enough strength to stand up and look into her eyes through her cold mask and it said it all. Just like always her eyes were honest, they full of pain she had stored through years of being apart from him. Her eyes were just as sad as when she would talk about the times of war and people dying in front of her.

"Stay…Please stay…" was the only thing that Ryuuki could say. And he saw it, he saw her mask shatter into millions of pieces as shock showed on her face.

"…"

"Please stay here, stay here together with Shoto… I want to get to know him better and I want to be with you … I can't breathe without the two of you… Please stay, I'll do anything for you…" Ryuuki begged, but Shuurei's eyes said that it was too late as a stray tear escaped her eyes. _'No it can't be to late…Please God anything, but that…'_ Ryuuki thought as he watched her trying to regain her composure. But before she could do that Ryuuki pulled into tight embrace.

"Please stay…" Ryuuki whispered into her ear

**Shuurei's point of view**

Shuurei could no longer control herself as she broke down in tears in Ryuuki's embrace. It hurt her so bad that she caused man of her life to suffer this much. She never was cruel person, but trying to protect herself she caused the other person pain. And just few minutes ago she said cruel things that she would never want to tell him.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" she couldn't finish the sentence "I wanted to come back… I really did… But… I thought you forgot about me… That you fell in love with someone else…That you're happy with her…That you have children with her…And that there's no place for me between you two…" Shuurei cried and her words socked Ryuuki

"I would never, never forget you and replacing you with another person is impossible… Because the only one I love is you, you and no one else…" Ryuuki whispered words of love to her ear till she calmed down and just the silent sobs were heard. "It's already getting dark you and Shoto should stay the night here… And tomorrow, tomorrow we'll talk about things that are important." after Ryuuki voiced his idea Shuurei just nodded.

* * *

Authors note: I wanted it to be a bit longer, but I thought that it would be perfect for the chapter to end here. I hope you liked it ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiunkoku Monogatari

**_Chapter 6_**

**Shuurei's point of view**

_'Where am I? It looks very similar to my chambers at the palace before I left …' _Shuurei thought as she woke up not recalling anything from last nights events _'Palace…Hmm…It rings some bells…'_ She was in the daze until someone ran into the room very loudly _'Great Ryuuki's at it again and I just woke up…No it can't be Ryuuki I haven't seen him in ten…Now I remember! Ahhh… What messed up situation I got myself into…'_

"Mother, you're here!" the person shouted and she recognized that voice immediately _'Shoto…'_

"Shoto I'm glad to see you again… But why did you came here in first place before saying anything? All I got was a message from father saying that you're here and asking me to come get you" Shuurei asked jokingly, she would never be truly mad at him because she got to see Ryuuki again from the fact that Shoto came here

"Well I… I… Mom don't be angry at me grandpa said I could come with him and… and things just went the way they went…" very nervous Shoto said. _'This is more amusing than I thought it would'_ Shuurei thought, but still kept her composure perfect

"Shuurei I would like to finish the conversation we had yesterday" Ryuuki appeared from around the corner.

"Of course, Shoto could you leave us alone?" Shuurei asked her son.

"It would be better if he stayed…After all this matter concerns him as well" Ryuuki said with serious tone of voice. "I want to ask you the two of you to stay here by your own will. I want to get back for all the time we lost" Ryuuki said still wearing a serious expression.

**Shoto's point of view**

_'When I looked mother in the eyes I saw that she would love to say yes to Ryuuki, but didn't knew if it was what I wanted…Now that I think about it mother left because of me, because she wanted different life for me not because she no longer loved that man. If I agree I probably will never be able to leave the palace walls, but mother will be happy… It's not even a question…My mother even though she loved him ran away because she thought I might be happier growing up in a place where I can be free of any duty that should befall me because I'm the Emperor's son…Who knows maybe I'll even like here…It's possible, right? To get along with the man who is my real father just like I got along with Seiran and be happy here…Even if I can think about millions of things that can go wrong I'll still do it…I'll still stay here because it's a thing that will make her happy…'_

"What do you think about it Shoto?" mother asked with a small smile _'Everything will go right, there's no need to worry…'_ Shoto repeated it over and over in his head trying to calm himself down

"It won't hurt if we try…" he said not thinking about possible endings for a scenario like that.

"Does this means that you'll stay?" Ryuuki asked becoming very cheery person that Shoto didn't recognize _'This may be an interesting development'_ Shoto thought to himself while observing Ryuuki

"Yes, it means we'll stay here" his mother smiled a bigger and brighter smile. And then Shoto saw something he never thought he will see… He saw as Ryuuki the Emperor of Saiunkoku jumped his mother. And that led the little boy to total los of words

* * *

_'Ohh how wrong was I to think that things will "work out"…'_ thought Shoto as he sat in front of a table with books piled on it. _'I should have known better than that…'_

"Don't you try to sleep here! We don't have a lot of time! So what's the answer?

"Wha..?!" Shoto was surprised _'It can't get worse than this I guess…'_

**Ryuuki's point of view**

Ryuuki was overjoyed. It was so long since he felt this happy. His usual grim mood was now lifted to new kind of heights from happiness. Even those few hours that he'll have to stay at the court won't be able to ruin it.

"Your Highness, you look happier today… Will I be right if I assume it's because of two mysterious people who'll be taking residents here as of today?" Shuuei asked. Of course he already knew who those people are even if to most of the palace it was a secret. Ryuuki could even bet that Shuuei already even went to great Shuurei. _'He thinks it's fun teasing me like that…Oh well whatever it won't ruin my great mood…Since Shuurei and Shoto are here no one will be able to make me angry…'_

"Kouyuu don't you think things will become more interesting around here since Shuurei came back? And this time she's not alone…" Shuuei said smirking about something.

"I think I agree with you and from that smirk I can say that you already know what's going to happen…" Kouyuu said sighing heavily. It's been long enough that those two admitted that they are friends and even though they argue even more it seems that they could understand each other even more easily. _'Well, but _ _that doesn't_ _matter now…I'm just dying to see Shuurei again…While those two argue I'm just going to slip out for a bit. After all they always argue so long that I usually take a nap when they do it…If I'll be quick enough they won't even notice that I'm gone' _Ryuuki thought to himself and tried not to giggle.

**Shuurei's point of view**

Since this morning that Shuurei decided to stay she was put into those tight clothes that were far from being comfortable. _'Well this is one of the minuses of being Ryuuki's wife I guess…God I forgot how uncomfortable these things were…My head feels heavy as well. I just hope that Shoto is doing better adjusting to our new life style then me…Though it's not new it's just something I hadn't experienced for a long time it still feels like its first…'_ Shuurei softly giggled remembering how it when it was first time for her in the palace _'I thought I made the biggest mistake of my life after I heard what I had to do after being blinded by those 500 gold coins and agreeing without thinking…But now I'm glad I took up that offer. It brought me the biggest joy in my life even if at the same time it hurt me. Somehow I almost forgot all those bad things that happened to me while I was staying here…But all those happy ones stayed with me for ten years…'_ her thoughts were cut of as she saw Ryuuki wandering into her chambers. It reminded her of the first time he waltzed into her chambers with the same look in his eyes that he had that time. It made her laugh.

"Why are you laughing? Do I look funny?" Ryuuki said while still shocked.

"Oh, no it's nothing it just reminded me of the old times…" Shurei said and then started laughing even harder.

**Ryuukis point of view**

It surprised him when Shuurei started laughing _'Did I do something wrong?'_ was the first thing that came to his mind.

"Why are you laughing? Do I look funny?" he asked and tried to compose himself though he was still in shock _'I didn't hear her laughter for ten years…And finally I can hear it…After such a long time…It's the greatest music to my ears…'_

"Oh, no it's nothing it just reminded me of the old times…" and after saying this she started laughing again. Just now Ryuuki got a proper look of her. She was even more beautiful than he remembered seeing this morning even in those uncomfortable clothes _'I bet that's because this time she's laughing and not showing her sad smile or emotionless mask…'_ Ryuuki thought and started laughing with her.

* * *

Authors note: So I was thinking how to end this story and came to conclusion that I don't know if a sad or happy ending would be better and I pretty much have an idea for both. So I would like you to write if you think a sad or a happy ending for this story would be better in your reviews. Thank you ^_^


End file.
